


Rings Don't Lie

by BrainyIsTheNewSexy104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Grand Prix Final, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rings, VictUuri, Victor and Yuri are very emotional men, happy end because my babies should always be happy, i love victor so much, russian words, we all need this after ep 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainyIsTheNewSexy104/pseuds/BrainyIsTheNewSexy104
Summary: Let's end this.Yeah no, let's not.
(basically i made up my own episode up because i couldn't wait until next week. Here's for the people who are struggling with the wait!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did this to help me through the week after episode 11. I love a bit of angst with a happy ending :) One more day guys!

_Let's end this._

Victor stumbled upon Yuri’s words as they replayed like a broken record in his head. He sat on the windowsill, alone, watching the city beneath them. He couldn’t sleep.

A small glint of gold caught his eye, enticing him to glance down at his hand. He stared longingly at the ring that adorned his finger before darting his eyes towards the figure neatly wrapped up in the bed. He watched as the sheets lifted and fell to the sound of deep breaths, and he dropped his head at the calming sound.

Silently, he pried the ring from his finger and held it up in front of him, watching as the lights of the city reflected prettily in the shiny surface. He gave a short intake of breathe before opening the window and holding the small object out, gripping it loosely at the end of his fingers.

_Drop it_.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t throw it away. He tugged his arm back inside and clenched his hand tightly around the ring, hating how cold it felt against his skin after catching the night air chill.

With a shaky breath, he dropped the ring into his coat pocket, and darted his eyes towards the small clock placed next to the bed. Without a word, he pulled on his coat, and with one last look towards the snoring figure- he left, shutting the door silently behind him.

*

When Yuri awoke, his first observation was that he was very much alone. He quickly scrambled to find his glasses, and blinked in confusion.

Silence.

His gaze fell silently to his interlocked hands as he gripped them harder.

_I guess he’s gone to the rink already_.

Today was the day of the Grand Prix Final. He had only a few hours left before he would need to perform.

Today was the most important day of his life- And Yuri Katsuki had woken up alone.

Slowly, Yuri forced himself from the bed and hopped into the shower. He jumped slightly when his ring clanked against the shower handle, drawing his attention to the golden object. He smiled warmly.

*

When Yuri ungracefully fell through the doors of the building, he spotted the silver haired man immediately. With a smile, he greeted his coach, but looked slightly dejected when he received only a hint of a smile back. Yuri could tell the smile was fake.

The younger skater glanced down sadly, and wondered why Victor was so deeply affected.

_Why is he annoyed with me for wanting him to be happy?_

Yuri glanced back at his ring.

“Are you going to start warming up?” Victors voice cut through the ravens thoughts as he pointed towards the other skaters gathered on the ice. Yuri looked towards the rink, shrinking backwards when he received an immediate glare from Yurio. He chucked nervously.

“yeah I guess I should-“ Yuri froze as his eyes caught sight of victors finger in the air, his words dying in his mouth. He stared wordlessly at the empty space where his ring once sat.

_He took it off?_

“Yuri, you really need to start warming up. You’re performing first” Victor said, glancing down at the unmoving raven. Deep brown eyes met blue momentarily, before swiftly turning away towards the rink.

Victors eyes trailed after Yuris figure unconsciously. He fisted his hands in his pockets to prevent him from reaching out towards the other man as he left.

_I just want him to be happy_. Yuri shook his head as the thought repeated itself. He quickly assembled himself into his starting position. He grinned lightly at Phichit as the brunette gave him an enthusiastic wave, and prepared himself to practice his jumps. He started slowly, preforming a small spin, gradually building up momentum as he continued. He began to practice the more challenging jumps, one by one, and eventually picked up a steady pace. With a quick glance towards victor, Yuri decided he would try to cheer the man up by impressing him. In one of his practices alone, he had managed to land a quadruple flip, but his face light up at the thought of how Victor would react if he saw. He grinned to himself as he continued to pick up speed, readying himself for the jump.

He failed immediately, of course, but he knew he could never land it on the first try. Instead of sulking, he pulled himself back up and tried again.

The second time ended as another failure, but this time it was only his balance that was off.

_I’m close._

Yuri quickly dusted himself down and clenched his fist, nodding at the ice with determination.

Calming his mind, he began to pick up speed once again.

_I’ll do it! Watch me victor!_

The sound of his blade hitting the ice surprised him, and he ground to a halt steadily. He looked down at himself, slightly confused, before his face split into a blinding grin.

_I landed it!_

“Victor-“ Yuri turned to the silver haired man with a grin of enthusiasm, but froze when his eyes landed on his coach.

Victor wasn’t looking.

Yuri’s chest felt heavy as he watched victor to continue to converse with Chris, the world seeming to come to a standstill around him. He stumbled backwards silently as a cold sense of emptiness pulsed through his body. He barely acknowledged the speaker when it crackled to announce the beginning of the final event.

_Victor took his eyes off me._

With numb senses, he forced himself from the ice, and walked past Victor without a word.

“Yuri-“

“Don’t” Yuri stopped victor before he could continue, throwing off his coat. He listened for his name and cracked his knuckles. He glanced over at Victor.

“I’ll win this on my own”

Victor stared in disbelief as the raven pushed himself out onto the ice. His ears began to ring, and the voices of the crowd around him dissolved into murmurs as if her were underwater.

Victor stood rigid as Yuri skated into the middle of the rink, and only moved his arm when a small tickle irritated his cheek. He reached his hand up gently, and his breathe caught when he saw a dose of glimmering liquid shining against his fingers. The Russian stumbled backwards as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He grit his teeth as Yuri became a black blur.

“you know” Victor glanced upwards when an arm suddenly protruded his vision.

“you should really be watching that pig” Yurio stated, huffing when Victor looked up at him with wide eyes. “I can tell you two have had some stupid quarrel over something equally stupid- but this is our final skate. This is the moment he’s been waiting for his entire life. Heck- he’s probably a nervous wreck out there” the blonde said, glancing over his shoulder at the raven. “Not that I give a shit” The younger man grunted when he turned back to Victor in annoyance.

Realisation hit victor like a hurricane.

_This is his last skate. This is the moment he’s been waiting for his entire life_.

Victor felt as if a thousand bricks were bearing down against his chest.

_This is what we’ve worked for- and I’ve left him alone for his final performance_.

Victor gasped and leapt up, running desperately towards the side of the rink.

_I have to let him know I’m here for him!_

“Yuri i-“

But the music cut him off, and Yuri turned away as he began to skate. He'd missed his last chance.

*

Yuri couldn’t breathe. He glanced around at the spectators nervously, paling when his breathe began to quicken.

_Not now. Don’t do this now._

In the distance, he vaguely recognised the sound of his music, but it was hazy against his manic breathing.

_Victor isn’t watching. Not this time. I can’t win this. Everyone is so good, there’s no way I can win this._

Yuri stumbled backwards as the tune began to play through the speakers. Panting loudly, he attempted his first spin.

He barely landed it upright.

_I feel sick. I can’t see._

Yuri looked around helplessly as his vision swayed. He knew the lack of oxygen was the cause, but even with that knowledge he still couldn’t calm himself down. He gripped his hair, groaning in discomfort.

In the distance, he thought he heard a call of his name; but his head was too full to differentiate between real and fake. Yuri quickly swivelled toward Victor in a desperate hope that the voice belonged to him, and was not simply some cruel trick his mind had played on him. Unfortunately, turning seemed to overstep the line. Yuri went rigid, and his body hit the floor in a giddy mess.

*

Victor knew something was wrong. His worry was confirmed when he heard Phichit comment on Yuri’s behaviour form beside him.

“He’s not breathing properly” Phichit said with concern, watching as his friend stumbled. Victors worry increased when Yuri failed to complete his first spin.

“Victor- what happened? Did he not calm down before going out there?” Phichit turned to the other man, concern painting his features.

Victors hands trembled lightly against the railing when Yuri began to sway. He watched as the raven panted desperately.

“Y-Yuri!” Victor called desperately, leaning over the railing as if would decrease the distance between them.

The sound of gasps stopped Victors thought process. He watched helplessly as the ravens eyes rolled to the back of his head just before he hit the floor.

The echoing thump seemed to stay with Victor forever as he jumped over the railing. He ran towards the younger skater before the medics had a chance to leap into action. Distantly he heard Chris and Yurio call out to him, but he could barely hear them over the sound of his rapid heart.

“Yuri!” Victor fell to his knees next to the man, immediately grabbing his face and pulling him into his lap.

“Yuri I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Victor pulled Yuri into a tight hug as his hidden tears leaked over his lashes. He sobbed against the ravens head, failing to notice Yurio and Phichit as they appeared beside the medics.

“is he alright?” Yurio asked, kneeling down cautiously. Victor simply let out a broken sob in reply.

Suddenly, Yuri groaned uncomfortably.

“V-Vic-“

“I’m here! I’m here lyubov moya” victor said immediately, grabbing at Yuris hand desperately. Yurio grimaced at the Russian language.

Yuri blinked his eyes open slowly. His gaze travelled from Victors worried face to their interlocked hands. With a light turn of his head, he pulled his hand away. Victor looked down at him with tearful eyes.

“Yuri-“

“You threw away your ring” Victors breathe caught in his throat. He watched as Yuri refused to meet his gaze.

“You told me you wanted us to end” he whispered, searching the youngers face.

Yuri seemed to crack. He turned suddenly and gripped Victors coat, hanging his head.

“I just want you to be happy victor! I don’t want to take the world away from you!”

“What are you-“

“I saw!” Yuri cried, staring up at Victor “I saw how much you loved watching everyone skate last time. How you were intrigued by their new moves- how determined you looked after Yurio beat your score. I can tell how much you miss skating- and you’re missing it for my sake. I know it’s my fault. I want to let you continue with your love, and to do that I have to end this!” Yuri punched victor weakly before dissolving into a mixture of sobs and gasps.

Yurio and Phichit glanced at one another and stepped backwards, allowing the pair some space.

Victor, meanwhile, was staring emptily at the wall opposite, still holding Yuri carefully in his arms. For once, he was absolutely speechless. He watched silently as Phichit skated elegantly towards the judges and pointed in their direction.

“I’m so sorry” Victor whispered against Yuris head, cradling the man tightly. “I’m so sorry you believed I wasn’t happy” Yuri sniffed beneath his arms and reluctantly looked upwards. His eyes widened when he met Victors sea blue ones.

“V-Victor-“

“Yuri- I’m-I’m happy! I am! I really am happy” the other man blurted out suddenly, dipping his head to wipe his face “just because I love skating doesn’t mean I can’t find love elsewhere. I was thrilled to watch the other skaters earlier because it was my first time actually getting to watch them. Normally I’m too busy practicing for my own performance to watch the other skaters” he said, gripping Yuris shoulders.

“but- I’ve still taken you away-“

“You haven’t taken it away from me Yuri! In fact- you’ve given me a chance to see skating from another angle” Victor shook Yuris shoulders lightly. “And I’m sorry- I’m so so sorry. This is the biggest day of your life and I have hardly been here for you. I was angry and upset and my stupidity led me to miss what you’ve been working towards your entire life” Victor gently caressed Yuri’s cheek.

“Also, just so you know, you are as important to me as skating. More so in fact. I want to protect you. So please don’t worry yourself about my happiness”

Yuri froze in an instant. His hands fell to his sides in submission before they reached up to grab victors.

“wh-why did you throw away the ring then?” he asked, trembling lightly.

Victor simply gave a wet laugh before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the golden object.

“I didn’t” he said, smiling as Yuris face light up “I couldn’t”

“Victor-“

“When you said ‘let’s end this’, I thought you didn’t want me anymore. I didn’t realise the true meaning. I should have known it was due to you overthinking” he said, tenderly running his hand through Yuris hair. Yuri immediately grabbed his hand and held it against his cheek.

“I-“

“Excuse me, Mr Katsuki” both victor and Yuri glanced up in surprise as one of the judges loomed above them “are you able to continue to skate? You are allowed to start over” she stated coolly, watching as Yuri’s eyes widened.

Yuri suddenly seemed to remember where he was. He glanced around briefly before hauling himself up in a panic.

“Kuso!” Yuri exclaimed loudly. “I fainted in the middle of the grand prix final!” he yelled to know one in particular, looking around the stadium in disbelief.

“Yuri! Are you well enough to skate? If you are, you can still compete!” Phichit skidded up to Yuri, carefully looking him over. Yuri sent him a warm smile.

“I’m ok. I think I panicked slightly”

“Slightly” Yurio repeated sarcastically, skating up to the raven with a poisonous glare. “If by slightly you mean you literally fainted because you could breathe, then yeah, you panicked slightly- BAKA” he finished loudly, whacking Yuri over the head. Yuri winced, but chuckled at the blondes antics.

Yuri’s attention was suddenly diverted to the speakers as an announcement was made for everyone to exit the rink.

“Katsuki Yuri, take your position” the voice instructed, causing Yuri’s nerves to spike once again. He took a deep breathe, watching as his fellow skaters headed back towards the side-lines. Phichit sent him a brief thumbs up.

Suddenly, he felt two hands tug at his chin. He turned around and was immediately met by another pair of lips. Victor kissed Yuri sweetly, cradling his head.

“Good luck Zolotse” victor whispered against his lips.

The raven keened at the warmth blooming in his chest, letting out a light sigh as the music began to play.

Yuri performed beautifully.

_This is it. This is the final._

Yuri began his dance, landing the first jump neatly. He heard victor cheer from the side and chuckled. The crowd cheered as he allowed his body to flow with the music.

_Everything we’ve been through has led up to this moment._

He landed his quadruple toe loop too. He smiled at the audience when they clapped.

_Imagine how shocked victor would be if I could beat his score._

Yuri glanced down at the ring wrapped neatly around his finger, and was overcome with a sudden determination.

_More than skating huh?_

With a wide grin in Victors direction, he jumped into a quadruple flip.

He landed it perfectly, and the crowd went wild.

“Holy shit” Yurio said, taken aback “did he actually just do that”. The blonde stared in disbelief. He watched Yuri continue to skate around the rink before dragging his gaze away to the unusually silent silver haired man.

“wha- Victor!” Yurio gasped, furrowing his eyebrows at the man.

Victor stood with wide eyes, mouth agape as silent tears leaked down his cheeks.

“My Yuri… that’s- that’s MY Yuri!” he mumbled quietly, hiccuping a small laugh. He suddenly jolted and gripped the railing.

“I’ve never taken my eyes off of you Yuri! Keep going you can do this!” Victor yelled as loudly as he possibly could, wiping at his face furiously. He grinned towards Yuri when the raven turned to him with wide eyes.

“h-hai!” Yuri called, grinning brightly as he continued into his final spin.

Victor stumbled backwards as Yuri finished his performance, as did Yurio and Chris. The Russian wasted no time in meeting him over at the kiss and cry. He ran straight passed the other skaters in a desperate frenzy.

Yuri grinned proudly when the other man appeared.

“what did you think-“

Victor cut off Yuri immediately. He grabbed the younger and shoved him against the wall, smashing their lips together in a heartbeat and enjoying the way their rings clinked as he intertwined their fingers. Yuri took a few moments to comprehend the situation, but when victors tongue protruded his lips, he shut his eyes with a breathy moan.

Victor pulled back momentarily when the scores were announced. He stared up hopefully at the screen and turned Yuris head in the same direction.

Yuris heart caught in his throat when the score read 295.7

“He’s beaten Victors best!” the announcer exclaimed, sounding shocked as the crowd screamed.

Yuri stared up at the screen with bulging eyes and stood rigid in disbelief.

“Wow” Victor whispered, staring at Yuri with enough heat to make the younger man gulp audibly.

“I didn’t know you could land that jump” the Russian murmured, resting his arm above the raven to stand at his full height over him. Yuri ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“Actually, I landed it once in the arm up” he said “but you weren’t watching”

Victor visibly shrunk.

“I- I missed you land your first-“

“I’m afraid so” Yuri looked at him apologetically, and smiled warmly when victors face fell. “Well, I mean, you were so busy talking to Chris-“

“It was only to make you realise I was upset!” Victor cried, shoving his head into Yuris chest. Yuri patted the mans head awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do.

_well, it was his own fault._

“I’ll never leave you alone again Yuri, I promise. I’ll never miss another important even ever again either” Victor mumbled into the cloth of Yuris outfit. Yuri smiled.

“Is that a promise?” he said, gently bringing the other mans face up towards his. Victor gazed up lovingly and quickly grasped Yuris hand. He brought his lips to the golden ring.

“A promise with all my heart. If you’ll have me that is” he said quietly, leaning his forehead against Yuris. Yuri blushed furiously, but nodded lightly none the less. Victor chuckled and pulled him close.

“Let’s not end this” victor said quietly, tangling his hand in the youngers hair. Yuri gave a small roll of his eyes and rested his hand against Victors.

“Good idea” 

*

In the end, even with a score higher than victors, Yuri still ended up winning silver. But he was no less ecstatic.

Yurio, with the aid of his previous high score, managed to just top Yuri’s overall score, placing him first.

The young Russian wasted no time in speeding past Victor and sending him the finger. Victor huffed and ran after the teen. Yuri chuckled when Yurio screeched in annoyance as Victor threw him over his shoulder.

“You cheeky rebenok” Victor said, insulting the boy in Russian.

“I am not a child!” Yurio yelled, squirming desperately “I just beat your score!”

Victor laughed heartily and placed the blonde back on the floor.

“You did! I have to say- I am very impressed. You cute little ballerina-“

“I’M MORE MANLY THAN YOU!”

Yuri stood back and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, attempting to avoid the many looks that were being sent their way.

“See, you should have continued to train me instead of that fat pig!” Yurio stated, pointing at a blushing Yuri.

“Hey! I beat Victors score too!” Yuri stated defensively, holding up his silver medal. Victor watched the pair in amusement.

“Ah, but-“ Victor said, gliding gracefully over to Yuri “if I hadn’t coached Yuri, I would never have met my perfect husband!” he sang, squishing Yuri tightly against him. Yurio gagged loudly and stepped away.

“Disgusting!” the blonde said, before turning when someone caught his eye. Victor and Yuri watched, slightly amused, as the young blonde hopped over to Otabek and proceeded to blush at something the other had said.

“ohhhh” Victor cooed, chuckling when Yuri scolded him.

“shh. And I’m not your husband” Yuri said, attempting to pry the man from his back. Victor simply snuggled his face deeper into the other mans neck.

“Yet” he said “you will be, my little katsudon” Victor bit Yuris neck suddenly, causing the younger man to squeal out of surprise.

“Stop- now everyone’s looking!” Yuri blushed, darting his eyes around nervously.

“Let them” Victor grumbled “it’s not like they don’t know- in fact-“ Victor quickly hauled Yuri over his shoulder and turned to face the people left in the building.

“Hey everyone” Victor spoke loudly “next time you see either I or Yuri skate- we’re going to be husbands!”

“Victor!” Yuri yelped, covering his glowing face. He peeked through his fingers when a pair of skates stopped directly in front of him.

“Bugsy best man!” Phichit stated, laughing when Yuri gaped at him.

“No- wait- Victor! Put me down!” Yuri squirmed, beginning to feel slightly light headed from being held upside down.

“Let me turn you around” Victor said simply, manoeuvring Yuri until he held him in his arms. The raven automatically placed his arms around the Russians neck.

“Oh! Let’s take a Grand Prix Final selfie!” Phichit suddenly exclaimed, calling the skaters over.

“Yes! Great idea!” Chris announced, immediately forcing his way into the middle of the shot. Phichit rolled his eyes and stood at the front, holding the camera out for everyone to fit into the shot.

Yurio placed himself next to Otabek, Chris posed in the middle, and Yakov and the other coaches stood behind. Yuri and Victor shuffled their way next to Chris, but the Russian still refused to put the other man on the ground.

“say” Victor whispered suddenly, glancing down at Yuri with a glint of amusement in his eye “what do you think Yurio would say if I asked him to be my best man?”

Yuri burst out laughing, and Victor smiled down at him lovingly.

Phichit grinned as he took the photo.

**Author's Note:**

> i've read enough fics to guess that you probably already know what the Russian words mean; but if you dont:  
> Lyubov Moyer- my love  
> Zolotse- my gold  
> Rebenok- child/ brat.
> 
> one more day until we get an official ending! :D


End file.
